


Change Of Heart (Sirius Black)

by VanitasWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marauders era, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanitasWitch/pseuds/VanitasWitch
Summary: As Percy Fletcher enters her last year at Hogwarts in 1978, she decides that in spite of the waging war with Voldemort, while she still couldn't yet fight against him and his Death Eaters, she would use her time at Hogwarts wisely. Caught between the shifts of political dramas and her personal dramas, one thing seems to make sense in all of it- Sirius Black. As she finds herself falling for her new friend, she wonders where her place may be in all of this, which she soon finds is far larger than she could have ever expected.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

C H A P T E R O N E 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as I had become familiar with, was more than a school. It was a home for many, to purebloods with strong connections to magic, and especially to us muggle-borns who had known nothing of the existence of magic until the day we turned 11 years old. 

I can still remember the day. My mother, a strong practitioner of Wicca, or mundane witchcraft, had always been drawn to spells, potions, and voodoo. She was not surprised the day Professor McGonagall turned up to our front doorstep and explained how many ancestors ago, my mother's family was one of true witchcraft and wizardry, the kind no squibs or muggles could do. Spells that could create and destroy with the flick of a wand. My mother could not conjure these spells, however, I could. I was always told I was ‘extra sensitive’ to my surroundings and intuition, yet we didn't get an explanation until that day as to why I could bring back dead flowers and why the birds could sing to me as I sang to them. 

A month later I arrived at the Great Hall of Hogwarts, where I was sorted into Ravenclaw, and never looked back. 

\----------

I was never a big fan of the city. London was chaos opposed to our cottage in Somerset. Its historical charm was commercialised, and fading with each new skyscraper built on its skyline. Mum and Dad drove me to the station, but I insisted on saying our goodbyes before I went inside. Mum always mentioned how the smog from the trains clouded her “spiritual thinking”, and she would rather stay in the fresh air. I was glad she was the way she was- so open to witchcraft, even the kind she couldn't practice. I learned a lot from her before I went to Hogwarts. My love of learning mundane witchcraft and the disparities, as well as similarities between that and the magic of Hogwarts, launched me ahead of my classes by the start of First Year. 

“Write to us the moment you get settled into your dorm,” She hugged me as the citizens of London bustled around us. 

“I promise,” I smiled as she held my cheeks in her palms. 

“I'm going to miss you so much, okay?” She kissed the tip of my nose. My dad wrapped his wide arms around both of us together. 

“When does the train leave?” He asked looking at his watch. 

“At nine exactly,”

“Oh, you should hurry then!” Mum practically pushed me into the crowd. 

“We love you!” 

“I love you too!” I screamed back, losing them in the sea of gelled haircuts and monochrome suits. 

I turned to the station, taking in its large expanse of masonry and craftsmanship. It reminded me of Hogwarts, yet not as grand. My legs tugged me faster through the crowd as the thought of Hogwarts’ cathedral-like ceilings, grey stone walls, and breathtaking views flooded my mind. 

My past six years at Hogwarts were spent studying and learning everything I could, and I think it was fair to say I was becoming quite the powerful Witch. Yet thinking back, I had missed out on so much. I made petty disputes, few friends, and many many essays. This year, I promised myself, would not be the same. I would put myself out there, gain confidence, maybe find a lover for once, or even a snog would do. Mother noted my change in energy over the summer, losing weight and opening myself up to opportunities, finally ridding myself of the caricature of the fat funny friend, and I do think she's right, or at least I hope she is. 

I'll still study, I promise, but that can't be my entire high school experience. 

Witches and wizards alike began to disappear behind the brick walls on Platform 9 ¾. Muggles, too busy with their work lives to notice disappearing people, continued on nonchalantly. I gripped my large suitcase that Dad inbuilt wheels to and strolled between the red bricks of London's underground, seamlessly appearing on platform 9 ¾ alongside hundreds of other magic families waving their offspring goodbye for the next few months until school break, some until summer. 

I strolled my suitcase through the bustling crowd towards the back of the train, where over the past six years I had learned was the ideal spot for a quiet, peaceful, and spacious journey to Hogwarts. 

The very last carriage was completely empty and even had window views of the sides and back of the Hogwarts express, a grand scarlet machine that every student loved. I lifted my smaller suitcase of personal necessities above onto the carrier rack easily, yet it would be the larger one that would need real strength. My father over the summer break had become obsessed with fitness. After turning 50 he began to realise how old he was, I’ve got one foot in a grave and the other on a banana peel he always joked. His ‘body transformation’ as he called it could not be done alone. I had always been insecure of my body, and frankly quite unfit in general terms for years. Walking up the steps was an effort, so many of my hobbies were inside ones, such as art, embroidery, photography, and mundane witchcraft, supplies which weighed this damned suitcase down. We helped each other become fit, and I found confidence in focusing on myself rather than losing sixty pounds. Yet the strength I conjured over those months was futile against this suitcase. As I heaved, making obvious strenuous noises, the case became lighter as a presence appeared beside me. My strength was futile compared to this others’. As the person, a man I assumed, due to their muscular and warm body, fitted the case into the rack, I finally turned to them. 

They knew me, and I knew them, yet their eyes didn't recognise me at first. He had grown over the summer, now towering at over six feet, with dark shoulder-length hair that had lost its shagginess, instead, sitting and complimenting his sharp jawline and tanned skin, and tucked back behind an ear that displayed three small golden hoops. 

“Won’t you have to get rid of those once we’re at school?” I blurted. His eyes shifted, as did his demeanour. His once kind open aura from seconds before melted under confusion, then finally realisation. 

“Percy…” He smiled, viewing me up and down in disbelief. “I almost didn’t recognise you at first. When did you dye your hair?”

“Sirius! Yeah, um, the dirty blonde became a little dull for me, I thought dark brown would be better.” I tucked a strand behind my ear. “And the bangs were an impulse decision last night” 

“And completely new style,” He gripped my jacket, “is this corduroy?”

“More things fit me now, I guess,” I shrugged, wondering why he was being so sweet to me. 

“You can change your hair and you can change your clothes, but I will always recognise that voice telling me when I’m breaking the rules.” He chuckled loudly as he spoke, running his hands through his smooth black hair to unveil more ear piercings, which were sadly for him, against uniform regulations at Hogwarts. 

Usually, I would persist at his behaviour, convincing him how big bad and horrible breaking Hogwarts’ rules was, but hey, new year, new me. 

“I'm sure you can get away with it,” I gave a crooked smile, laughing along with him. “I promise I won't snitch,”

He cocked his head at that statement, grinning wider as biting his bottom lip. 

“You seem different this year,” It didn't seem to be a bad thing to him. 

“I think that's what I’m going for…” 

“Does this mean you still hate me?” He chuckled.

“We’ll see,’ I winked, yet cringed on the inside at my actions. 

“Something smells like a wet dog,” A familiar voice rang through the carriage. “Oh, Sirius, I thought it might be you.” 

Lily Evans didn't care. She was loud and loveable but had passionate hate towards The Marauders, a group of four boys including Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter. She didn't really hate Remus or Peter, but she especially hated James, and Sirius by default as his right-hand man. 

“We were having a lovely chat here, Lils!” Sirius exclaimed with an infectious smile. 

“Run along you rodent,” She rolled her eyes. 

Sirius nodded, obliging and he turned his body to leave the carriage, not before turning back to me. 

“It was lovely seeing you again, Percy.” And then he was gone. 

Lily watched him leave from outside the cabin, finally turning to me with the biggest grin on her face. She squealed as she jumped towards me, wrapping her freckled arms around me and I buried my face into her long red hair. 

“I missed you so much!” She shrilled. “You. Look. Amazing! You’ve turned yourself into a whole new person!”

“Me? You legitimately become more and more beautiful every year!” We laughed together, collapsing onto the seats of the cabin still with my arm around her shoulders and her head laid on mine. 

“I have so much to tell you about the summer,” she began as we awaited our long journey towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Chapter 2

C H A P T E R T W O 

Over the course of the journey to Hogwarts, Marlene Mckinnon joined us on our journey. She was one of the most gorgeous girls to enter Hogwarts, with shoulder-length silky blonde hair that shimmed gold as she walked, and emerald green eyes that shone as she smiled. She was lovely, but she was more a friend of Lily’s than a friend of mine, seeing as they shared a house and a dorm room. I joined in on their conversations a bit to become closer to her as part of my new school year resolution, but not too much. I didn't want to intrude. I stared at the scenery around us, as we passed paddocks, lakes, cottages and more upon our journey. As I began to see familiar scenery, indicating we were closing in on Hogwarts, I announced it to the girls. 

“We should put on our robes then,” Lily suggested. The bathroom near us only had two stalls, and I insisted they go first. “Are you sure?” Lily asked. 

“Of course! I have to grab them out of my larger case anyway.” They nodded and left. 

\------

As I zipped up my grey skirt, the train came to a halt, leading me to have to wait until the crowds of students left the train before the corridor was clear for me to access my suitcase again. It was already on the ground from when I had to grab my uniforms from it, so I quickly snatched it along with my smaller case and powered towards the exit of the train. Already, many of the students were placed onto the carts to be ridden towards Hogwarts’ shining lights. 

The structure of the building was hidden within shadow, camouflaging into the night sky, its grandeur only noticeable by the beaming lights pouring from each and every window, allowing students to identify it as the beacon of the wizarding world. 

In the ocean of students, I couldn't seem to find Lily or even Marlene. The darkness was illuminated by candlelit street lamps, a vintage yet unconventional use of light on such a dark and cold evening. The students crowded to access the carts towards Hogwarts, a happening far too chaotic for my liking. Instead, I stayed behind, at the back watching as the crowd quickly dispersed into the forest. 

A chill ran up my spine, chattering my teeth and tightening my joints. Summer had only just finished, and my ignorance thought the night air was holding remnants on that summer. I thought I could last without my robe to cover my uniform. I had only a sweater and skirt to aid my survival in this tundra. 

“Cold, isn’t it?” Sirius’ voice sounded beside me. I turned rigidly towards him, trying my best and failing to minimise my shivers. He was cloaked up in his robes, aided by an extra leather jacket top and long pants. 

“I don’t think you have a say in that at the moment, Sirius.” I looked jealousy over his layers. 

He chuckled, lowering his head in defeat. “I suppose you're right.” He looked behind me towards the path to Hogwarts. “Wanna catch a carriage together?” 

“What about James?” I asked, mentioning his best friend whom he was rarely seen separated from. 

“He and the boys left earlier. I was spending too much time getting ready.” It seemed unlikely- the boys separating at all. They were practically attached to each other, but I didn't want to read too into it. After all, it might have even hurt his feelings they left without him. 

I nodded and paced towards one of the last carriages in the lineup. 

We were seated alone, yet he sat next to me rather than opposite, which Lily and I tended to do. I scooted over to give him room selflessly. 

“Sorry,” He apologised as he moved away. “I just thought you were cold. Actually, here, take this.” He began to reach his arms out, pulling the leather jacket from him. 

“Oh, no. Then you'll be cold.” He shrugged, wrapping the jacket around me as if it were a large duvet in the middle of winter. The inside was thick and lined with white sheep's wool that had trapped his warmth and deposited it onto my freezing skin. I let out an audible sigh as he rubbed my shoulders through the thick material. 

I turned to him to thank him, not realising how close his face was to mine. I pulled back and his arms paused as they held mine. 

“Uh, thank you. I'll give it back when we get to school.” I offered but he shook his head. 

“Don't bother, it's still cold inside, especially in the halls. How about you give it back to me tonight before bed? I can meet you outside your common room at 10?” That was after curfew. 

“Won't we get in trouble?” 

“Only if we get caught,” he winked, making me smile. 

“You can't get a detention before classes have even started!” I almost forgot how rebellious he truly was. But I was trying to forget that I was the complete opposite. I could break this rule, but then it's almost guaranteed that either he or I or the both of us will get caught, and that just ruins my plans to have more fun this year. 

“What about breakfast?”

He smiled. “Not being too risky this year are you?” 

“I’m trying! I'll change, just give me a week and if I have a good reason, and maybe I'll think about going out after curfew.”

“What about going out for no good reason,” he challenged.

“I guess i'll have to see who can push me,” I chuckled. 

“Okay, breakfast. I'll see you there.” His smile was too infectious not to mirror. 

Why is he being so nice to me I began to wonder, immediately dimming my mood. Usually, Sirius would barely even look at me, and avoid me in the halls. It always seemed as though he was laughing at me in the corridors, and even worse, in our classes together. Was he being nice to me just because I’ve changed? Suddenly I lose weight and now I can be respected?

Sirius noticed the shift in auras. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, lowering his eyes to meet mine. 

“Yeah, sorry, I’m just a little stressed about this year,” I lied.

“School hasn't even started yet, there's no point getting stressed now,” he bumped his shoulder into mine softly. When he saw I wasn't mirroring his smile he dropped his tone. “This is your year Percy. I promise you it'll be the best.”

I managed a fake smile. “Thanks, Sirius.” 

“It's nice hearing you say my name without it following you're an idiot,” He laughed and I couldn't help but join him. 

“All you have to do is to not act like an idiot!”


	3. Chapter 3

C H A P T E R T H R E E 

Walking down the stone floorings of the great hall never ceased to amaze me. Candles floated in a canopy of gold above the students, whom among their four tables were bustling and creating noise to activate the livelihood of the hall that I imagine had been dormant over the summer. I walked alongside the Ravenclaw table until I spotted the familiar dirty blonde mane of Pandora Lestrange. I walked carefully up behind her before wrapping my arms around her shoulders and squeezing tightly. She squealed in excitement as she saw me for the first time in a month, since my birthday. 

“Oh my Merlin, hi!” She began to push me into the seat next to her, unintentionally shoving another poor Ravenclaw lowerclassmen. “How was your summer? What did you get up to?” 

Pandora was hard to explain. She was incredibly smart, but in more ways than expected. She could see beyond what most wizards could, always telling me of nargles and other strange creatures that were barely believed to exist. She followed her intuition and was very experimental, especially with spells and other magic not taught at school. Most did not see her the way I saw her. Pandora had a reputation as a strange girl. Always barefoot amongst the woods, reading books of uncommon magic and fairy tales with her large pink glasses that looked like two small hands extending their fingers either side of her eyes. But she didn't listen to those who judged her, she just kept smiling, knowing that somewhere in their hearts they too were kind. 

“Not much really, oh, I used your embroidery kit you got me,” She always pushed me to try more creative outlets. She reminded me of my mothers in ways like that. 

“Oh, that's lovely!” She spoke in her soft, honey-like tone. “We could learn more together,” I nodded, hugging her again. It has been so long. 

I barely finished the roast sweet potato and quiche in front of me before Dumbledore strutted his heeled boots and starry robe towards the podium set at the front of the hall. 

“Good evening student! Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!” He proclaimed, awarding with a cheer from students and teachers alike. “I ask that you hold steady on your fest as of right now, to introduce this years first year students!” As if on cue, the doors to the hall swung open, with a hundred or so 11-year-olds walking down the aisle, staring in wonder at the hall before them. I remember I had that exact same feeling of wonder on my first day here, and frankly, it had never ceased since then. As they gathered at the front before the steps leading to the stage, Hagrid, the school's groundskeeper, carried out a wooden throne decorated in scarlet velvet and adorned with carved decorations. He handed Professor McGonagal the sorting hat, a ragged piece of coned material that almost matched the one she wore, if not for the face created in its creases. One by one each student was called to the throne, with the hat placed on their heads to scream the house they belong to; 

Gryffindor, symbolised by the lion, was the most popular, with those who value loyalty, bravery, and chivalry, symbolised through its scarlet and gold uniform. 

Slytherin, symbolised by the serpent, was a house for those with a cunning and ambitious nature, valuing fraternity and resourcefulness, characteristics of which were themes by their green and silver uniforms.

Hufflepuff, symbolised by the badger, is for those of kind heart, valuing loyalty, fair play, patience, and hard work. Their colours were humbled through yellow and black uniforms. 

Lastly was Ravenclaw. We value creativity, wisdom, intelligence, and knowledge, which was symbolised through an eagle adorning blue and bronze uniforms. 

We welcomed the first years who slotted themselves into Ravenclaw, offering them seats beside us and introducing ourselves. 

As the sorting ceremony finished, we lunged ourselves back into the feast before us. 

“That's a lovely jacket, Percy,” Pandora noted. “Where did you get that?”

“Oh it was lent to me, I forgot my robes on the ride here.”

“I often forget my jacket too, I may have to get a tattoo on my hand to remind me,” She chuckled. 

Before long we were able to enter into our common rooms. Dora and I hurried to our shared dorm before our other two roommates could claim their beds. We wanted ours right next to each other's for late-night gossip and existential talks. And with the best view over the great lake. 

As we settled into our beds, she joined me in the window sill which was thick enough for us to both sit and stare at the great landscape surrounding Hogwarts. 

“What do you think this year will be like?” She asked, snuggling up to her own petite figure, never looking away from the lake that reflected the moon as if it were a silver sun. 

I pulled Sirius’ jacket closer, as his scent wafted through my hair and pyjamas. 

“I’m not sure… I want this year to be different.”

“How so?” She finally looked at me. 

“I want to be someone I can be proud of, I suppose.”

“I think you can do that,” She smiled. “Come on, let's go to bed.”


	4. Chapter 4

C H A P T E R F O U R 

I awoke before sunrise, whilst the sky was still dimmed and the sun hadn’t yet broken through the fortress of grey clouds above. I sat on the windowsill, staring aimlessly at the lake and the rolling mountains that contained its vastness. Minute by minute, the world woke up. The sun and its greatness was predetermined by the vibrant rose and honey tones that broke through the dimmed blue of last night. The golden rays of sunlight melted the clouds above, leaving a fresh morning dew to coat the windows my breath fogged upon. As the rays illuminated the room, it highlighted the swarm of dust bustling into the air by the others in the room who had begun to stir at the morning's arrival. The dust swirled in the air as if stars in their own universe. 

I advanced upon Dora’s bed, flopping beside her as she slowly opened her eyes, welcoming the morning light. 

“Good morning,” I whispered so not to wake the other two girls in the room.

She offered me her blanket. “Couldn't you sleep?”

“I was too excited.” She chuckled at my response. 

“Me too.”

\-------

Dora and I walked towards the great hall together as I held Sirius’ jacket in my arms, with my own sweater covering my uniform. As we made it to the doors I asked her to save me a seat, I would only be a second. 

Sirius Black was seated on the table, a stance which made him the centre of attention to his friends surrounding him, who laughed at his jokes as I approached. James Potter was the first to notice me, and cocked his head in questioning. In the first week of school students had to sit with their houses for the first-year students to not be confused and make friends in their fraternity before others. After that we could intermix with other friends. With that fact and also the fact that the Ravenclaw table was on the exact opposite side of the great hall was all that was needed to confuse James. 

Sirius had his back turned to me as I approached. 

“Come to spy, Fletcher?” James mused. At the mention of my name, Sirius darted his head to face me. I ignored James and directed myself to Sirius, holding out the jacket to him. 

“Thanks for letting me borrow this.” I smiled as he took it from me, eyes wide as if we hadn't agreed to this yesterday. “Also it might smell like incense. Dora and I wanted to cleanse the room last night,”

“Uh, yeah no problem.” His half-smile appeared finally. 

I turned to his three friends and nodded in acknowledgement, “Boys.”

They responded in a mixture of “Fletcher” and “Percy” before I left to find Dora again. 

Before I was out of earshot, I heard James’ voice. “You cheeky cunt, Padfoot!”

\------

Today's assembly wasn't as exciting as last nights, but it felt just as long. New rules, regulations, and instructions to first years were all it contained, as well as welcomings of new teachers. Before we knew it we were dismissed to our dorms to get ready for class. 

I packed my satchel for my classes today, which included Potions, DADA, Charms, Herbology, and Apparition. 

Dora had Divination first, so I walked by myself through the halls to Potions, where I expected to see Lily. 

I walked to the dungeons, scraping my arms on the stone walls as students walked past me to get to their respected classes. As I entered the room, I found Lily seated at the front, just as I expected. I swiftly sat down next to her, where a shimmer on her collar caught my attention. 

“You’re Head Girl?” I asked, nodding to her badge. 

“Yeah, and you won't believe who they picked as the Head Boy,” She then lowered her voice. “Potter!” 

“Lucky you,” I mused as she rolled her eyes. 

“At least in class I can avoid him, but now I actually have to interact with him and have prefect meetings, ugh!” She sighed and lowered her head into her desk. She had hated James since first year when he began bullying her best friend, Severus Snape. I had never liked him. He always seemed off, especially when talking to me or when Lily or I mentioned our friendship and life in the Muggle world. He especially hated our friendship and at one point in fifth year, he managed to lie to her enough for her to believe I was the one manipulating her. However, when he finally called her a Mudblood out of humiliation when she was defending him from The Marauders’ bullying, she apologised to me, realising the kind of person he was. Still, she hated James. 

I had never really hated the Marauders to the extent she did. The both of us enjoyed the company of Remus or Peter, however, as her best friend, I didn't bother fraternising with James or Sirius. 

But if I can change, so can she. 

“Maybe James isn't so bad. I mean its seventh year, Lily, he should be better by now, right?”

“I guess, but I would have rather avoided him, yaknow?” I nodded understandingly. 

Professor Slughorn entered the classrooms striding down past the desks with his cloak billowing behind him. 

“Good morning, students!” He billowed. 

“Sluggy!” James yelled from the back of the classroom.

“Ah, I missed you too, James,” Slughorn smiled before writing up the topic for this term; Healing Potions. 

Lily and I turned our textbooks to the introductory page of healing potions, where already I could tell that this year would be filled to the brim with studying. 

“There's so much content!” I whispered to Lily. 

“Goodluck to us,” she chuckled. 

After writing this topics syllabus down we jumped into the first potion of today, Draught Of Peace. 

“This is a mentally healing potion,” Slughorn informed us as we gathered our ingredients. “It calms someone who may have short term anxieties about exams, tournaments, or even asking the one you fancy to a formal! So I say save this one! Be warned though, If given too much, one can be put into a never-ending sleep!” Lily raised her hand. “Yes, Miss Evans?” Slughorn admired Lily, after all she was his best student. 

“Could this be used for long term mental health?” 

“Not the one we are making today, however…” Slughorn walked to Lily, knowing she was probably the only one who cared about this information, and his voice was drowned out as students began talking amongst each other about the recipe for this potion. 

Although I generally pick a working station closest to the front of the class away from the marauders, Sirius ended up picking one right next to me. 

I eyed him suspiciously as he pretended to focus on his work, every now and again humming to himself as if understanding it. 

“You’re doing it wrong,” I chimed. He looked at me in amusement. 

“What are you on about, Percy?” I rolled my eyes as I walked to his cauldron whilst I let my potion simmer. 

“You're meant to add syrup of hellebore after your potion turns pink. Yours is still purple.” 

“That's pink!” He exclaimed, laughing. 

“Are you blind? Have you ever seen the colour pink?” I nudged him. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll trust you. But I still think its pink.” I laughed at his nonchalance. 

“I thought you were top of the class last year? How did you do that if you can't even tell colours apart?” I joked and he shrugged. 

“I must have lost it over the summer,” I squinted my eyes and nodded as if to say yeah, right and continued with my own potion. 

After adding powdered unicorn horn, I began to stir until it would turn red, which seemed to be taking forever. Out of boredom, I decided to chat with Sirius, the only person I was somewhat acquaintances with near me that wasn't talking to Slughorn. 

“So why aren't you with James right now?” I asked, tilting my head to see him many steps behind me. “Do you need help?” I asked. 

“Please,” He moved out of the way as I added porcupine quills, where he then took over stirring my mix. “They're a bit distracting, James and the lot.” I turned to the back of the classroom where the rest of The Marauders were deep in concentration as they focused on their cauldrons. 

“They seem pretty focused to me,” I mused. 

“Oh, trust me, they're wild back there.” 

“Im sure they are, Sirius.” He smiled as I sounded his name. By the time I caught Sirius up to where he should be, my cauldron was starting to turn red. We switched spaces once again as Slughorn began to approach us. 

He peered over my cauldron to a smooth scarlet mixture, ready for the next step. “Nicely done, Perseveranda!” I cringed as he said my real name. Next he looked into Sirius’ cauldron. “Almost perfect, Sirius, but very good.” 

“Thank you, sir,” I turned to Sirius, biting my tongue as he smiled at me, knowing he just took credit despite barely doing half of his own potion. “Although I did need some help from good ol’ Perseveranda here,” He stifled a laugh. 

“Yes, well, she is one of the best I’ve seen through my years of teaching here!” Slughorn noted. 

I smiled at that, continuing with my potion.


	5. Chapter 5

C H A P T E R F I V E 

As the church-like bells reverberated through the school, we travelled to our next classes. I looked at my schedule, seeing I now had DADA, my favourite class. It was quite a walk between classes, and I aimlessly began to fill my mind with thoughts. I looked back to potions, to when Sirius confessed to needing my help to create his potion. I almost felt bad. Would Slughorn think him to be less competent for the class? Did he feel guilty when I gave him that look after taking credit at first? Was my intention of being humorous misinterpreted? 

What should have been a peaceful walk through the sandstone architecture of Hogwarts became a flurrying swell of overthinking. As I walked towards the classroom, I saw Sirius walking ahead with James and Remus. 

“Sirius!” I called before thinking. He turned at the sound of his name, as did his two friends, who smiled knowingly before turning to Sirius, whispering, and heading through the door of the classroom. He rolled his eyes at them, then turned back and smiled as I approached. I didn't know exactly what to say, after all the thought process in my head wasn't exactly chronological or even understandable. “Um… back there in potions…”

“Yes?” he prompted inching closer to me. 

“I didn't mean it back there when I seemed angry at you taking credit for your potion. I don't want Slughorn to think you don't deserve to be there, because you do-”

“Percy.” He placed his hands on either side of my shoulders as I sighed. 

“I didn't give you credit because you seemed mad, or scary, or annoyed.” He smiled. “I gave you credit because you deserve to be top of the class, and Slughorn deserves to know that- as does everybody!” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I promise whatever you're thinking in your head, you're wrong.” I sighed a breath of relief. 

“I'm sorry for just pushing my overthinking onto you,”

“Not at all! At least I get to talk to you,” Before I could ask what he meant by that he was pulling me into the classroom. 

The moment we entered I could see that we were the last ones to arrive. Even worse, all the other seats were taken up. There was one desk left with enough room for two students. 

Sirius motioned towards the desk we would inevitably have to sit at together. It's only for today I reminded myself. Lily would not be happy with me sitting with one of the boys she despises most. 

“M'lady,” he said, causing me to roll my eyes, yet smile nonetheless. It was the very back corner, where no light shined through the window. It would be harder to write under such circumstances. Even worse, it was right behind James and Remus, who smirked at us as we sat down. 

An old woman walked in, shawled in black lace and a heavy blonde mane reaching her waist. She looked like Stevie Nicks if she was 50 years old. This was the new teacher they introduced last night, but I had already forgotten her name. 

She pulled out a green piece of chalk and began to write her name on the board for those of us, including me, who barely listened during assemblies. 

Ms Gwrtheyrn 

“Gwith-ren?” Sirius whispered, trying to pronounce the teacher's name correctly. I snickered at his confusion. 

“Good morning, seventh years, I am Ms Gwrtheyrn,” She spoke in a loud, strong Welsh accent. “I do hope you treat me nice. I’ve been teaching for thirty years, most of which was spent at Beauxbaton in France. I will find it hard to remember all of your names, so to make it easier for myself, I have enchanted these seats for a seating arrangement. You will not be able to sit anywhere else, and no, I will not make any exceptions.”

I sighed as she said that, which was inevitably drowned out by the sounds of defeat coming from the rest of the class. 

“Now onto classwork,” She smiled cheekily. 

She began class the same way Slughorn had, with writing up the topic and syllabus for this term's focus study: Black Magic. I was excited. Mother taught me all about mundane Black Magic- voodoo, cultism, black shamanism. She taught me to show the evil in this world I must avoid and overcome, and luckily, mundane Black Magic would be a topic we cover in this syllabus. I smiled, already knowing my advantage in this class. 

She began to introduce the concept of black magic. 

“Black magic has a purpose for evil and is driven by selfishness. No witch or wizard uses black magic for the greater good, and they never could. Hexes, curses, rituals, ceremonies- it comes in many forms, any of which could be mistaken as legitimate by the weak-minded. Many muggles have tried to mimic it and its strength, and I must admit that at times, their Black magic can be worse than that of the wizarding world…” 

I had begun taking notes as she continued, intrigued by her style of teaching. 

Sirius lowered his head as she turned her head to the front of the room to display the textbook pages we must study for this lesson. His hair brushed against my shoulder in a tangled mess. “This woman is a lunatic,” He whispered. 

“I think she's brilliant,” I said, never tearing my eyes from the parchment I wrote on.


	6. Chapter Six

C H A P T E R S I X

Lunch came eventually and each student filed into the great hall, with some staying inside, but many heading outside to the golden sun as the last remnants of summer glistened overhead. I found a spot with Lily, Marlene, and Pandora on the grass of the courtyard. Immediately I laid down, allowing the midday sun to wash over me.

“Looks like your favourite person is here, Lily,” Marlene chuckled. I lifted my head up and looked to see The Marauders starting a ruckus, playing catch with a charmed ball that would make unexpected turns as they threw it.

Lily groaned. “Ughhh,” She drawled. “Why are they always right there!”

“At least you’re not Percy,” Marlene noted. I turned at the mention of my name. “The new DADA professor gave us assigned seats- and Percy is stuck with Sirius for the rest of the year.” I raised my eyebrows, blinking. I didn't realise she was in my class.

Lily turned her head to me in sympathy mixed with a form of amusement. “Oh you poor thing- I would die!”

I shrugged, “It's not so bad. He just chats with James and Remus and I just ignore it.” The topic soon ended as Marlene brought up a common room party Gryffindore was holding on Saturday night as a welcome back.

“You two can come too! It’s not just for Gryffindors, I hear the other houses aren't doing one.”

“Well because our house won't lose points if we get caught at your party,” Pandora chuckled.

They continued their conversation about the upcoming exclusive party, or “gathering” as they disguised it for seniors. I soon began to zone out, my eyes leading me to the side of the courtyard where Sirius was.

He jumped to catch the ball, causing his shirt to lift up slightly, exposing a toned stomach with dark hair leading down from his belly button. He ran a hand through his raven hair, untangling it, before throwing the ball again. His eyes twinkled as he smiled, with the sun gleaming off his tanned skin.

I shook my thoughts away, surprised I could even look at him that long. What a creep I am!

I zoned back into the conversation between Lily, Marlene, and Pandora to distract myself.

What was that?


	7. Chapter 7

C H A P T E R S E V E N 

By the time Saturday came around, we’d had four days of school work piled, which for our last year at school, meant tonnes of homework and studying.  
But even with our desks stacked with notes to go through, Lily and I found it appropriate to travel to Hogsmeade for a new outfit for tonight. I only owned mum jeans and t-shirts since losing weight over the summer. Even at this size I didn't know how to experiment with clothing too much, and I knew Lily was always the one who could make any outfit suit her.   
She skipped along beside me down the path leading to the village below.   
“So what do you want to wear tonight?” She asked. “A dress? Skirt? Blouse? Funky pants?”  
“I'm not really sure,” I don't think I was comfortable enough to wear a dress yet. “I think I'll just buy a nice top to go with my blue jeans, just so it's nothing too special. It's not like its a ball or anything.”   
She nodded as we made it to the town. We walked along the side of town copious in boutiques, second hand stores, and the odd muggle-inspired clothing shop.   
“What about this one?” Lily pointed to Valley Vintage. It seemed cute, but quite small. Still, I gave it a chance.   
We searched the racks opposite each other, moving along to find something eye-catching.   
“Why don't you like James and Sirius?” I decided to ask. She looked up, almost surprised, yet still answering.   
“He's just so arrogant sometimes, you know?” I nodded, letting her continue. “Like he says a joke and always has to look around to make sure he makes everyone laugh and won't stop until he does. Plus how he treated Severus-”  
“Who we dont like anymore,” I reminded her.   
“Yes.” She sighed. “And I do guess he wasn't exactly a good person…” she trailed off, lost in thought.   
“And Sirius?” I prompted.  
“The both of them just annoy me. It's their…”  
“Vibe?” She laughed at my choice of words.  
“Yes, vibe. Every Time they are near me I get annoyed!” She held up a purple fringed top. “Ooh, how about this one?”  
I shook my head in disgust. She placed it back in the rack.   
“Maybe you should give them another chance,” I prompted. She looked at me as if I was crazy. I shrugged. “They probably just annoy you because of how they treated Severus when you were actually friends with him. They don't treat anyone else like that- they probably just knew that he was...like that. But we don't care about Severus anymore, so maybe they aren't so bad,”   
Even when I said it it didn't make sense, but she seemed to understand perfectly.   
“I guess people can change,”   
“People can change!” I repeated.   
She gave me a smile. “Okay. I'll try. In the name of change.” Her eyes landed on another material of clothing. “This would suit you!” She held up a black velvet crop top with bell bottom long sleeves and a wrap-around front that would show off too much cleavage if I wasn't careful. But I think I could get away with it- it was both modest and provocative- with some witchy vibes too.   
“Perfect.”  
\--------  
As we walked out of the store, Lily looked at her watch.   
“I have to go back and study, are you staying here?” She asked.   
“No, I’m going to go to the art store, but I’ll see you tonight?”   
“Yes, and don't forget, the password to the dorms is Pickleworms,”  
“Pickleworms.” I confirmed as she hugged me goodbye. Her red hair flowed like fire behind her as she left for Hogwarts.   
I turned in the direction of the art supplies store and left. It was in the part of town no one really went, seeing as the arts were not a common hobby amongst wizards, at least of the mundane form. I reminded myself of what I may need- camera film, sketchbook, and ink for my quill.   
The art store was empty as I arrived, with only the employee there to greet me and ask if I needed help.   
“No thank you,” I smiled, already knowing my way around this store. I headed towards the wall of cameras, marvelling at the ones I wish I could purchase but inevitably never could. They were far too expensive, but I always hoped one day I could buy one, the ones where the pictures move in a never ending loop. As I reached the end of the aisle, I couldn't rip my eyes from the cameras. Rounding the corner I immediately tumbled into a warm embrace, knocking myself to the ground before a pair of arms extended, holding me in place.   
I looked up to see the familiar black eyes I had become used to this past week.   
“Sirius!” I'd never think to find him or anyone for that matter here. He pulled me to my feet, settling me with a pat on my arms.   
“Percy! Funny seeing you here,” He remarked. I gave him a suspicious eye.   
“What are you doing here?” I asked.   
“Just buying some…” His eyes drifted to the paint section. “Some black paint.”   
“Really?” I asked skeptically.   
He hung his head on his shoulders and sighed. “No. Honestly I saw you walk in here and wanted to see you.” I raised my brows. I didn't think he would give in that easily. He was quite prideful, even for a Gryffindor.   
I pushed his shoulder softly. “Why didn't you just say so,” Before he could come up with a response I continued. “Let’s go,”  
He followed me into the film section, a small wall where I had to find film specific to my brand of camera.   
Finally I found it at the bottom.   
“Do you have a polaroid camera?” He asked as I looked over the Rainbow SX-70 packet.   
“Yeah, I don't have anywhere to develop regular photos here, so at least this one the picture comes out instantly.”   
“What do you do with them?” We began to walk towards the sketchbooks.   
“This year I’m going to make a scrapbook. For memories.” I picked a sketchbook with thick white pages perfect for holding photos.   
“Should you get glue too?” I turned to him as he spoke.   
“You're right!” I admitted, realising my foolishness. “Oh but I only brought enough money for these two-” I motioned to the film and book in my hands “-and ink.” I sighed. “I can buy the glue another time.”  
“I can buy it for you,” I looked at him confused. “You won't have to pay me back. You can thank me by maybe coming to the party happening in the common room tonight?”   
“Honestly, I was already planning on going,” I admitted. “That's not really fair then is it?”  
“Okay,” He nodded his head then suddenly beamed up as if discovering rocket science. “How about you get coffee with me? I’ll pay.”   
“So for me to pay you back for spending money on me, you're going to spend money on me?” He nodded again, realising that his train of thought wasn't exactly the most conventional.   
“But I’ll enjoy it,” He smiled with that infectious smile again.   
I rolled my eyes at his logic but agreed. “Okay, after I get my ink,”  
“And I get your glue.”  
\-----  
After we left the store we headed to a cafe on the edge of town that a few Hogwarts students were already in. As we passed the alley it sat next to, my eyes caught something slipping into the shadows. It was a long dark alley, and I had never gone down it, nor did I intend to. I shook it off, it must have just been a stray cat. Sirius held open the door for me as we entered into the aroma of coffee and steam.   
“How about you find a seat and I'll order our drink?” He suggested.   
“Sounds perfect. Could I possibly get a mocha?”  
“Why, of course,” he smiled before getting into line.   
I managed to find a spot next to the window, a booth that looked out into the street where others strolled through both aimlessly and determined. Sirius sat opposite me with an order number; 23.   
“Why did you want to have coffee with me?” I questioned, raising an eyebrow cheekily.   
He let out a sigh, biting his tongue and he hung his head on his slender shoulders.   
“I want to be friends this year,” I was taken aback at his answer. “We never really talked through school, and honestly, you always seemed really cool, but I knew we were kind of enemies by association- me with James and you with Lily.”   
I shrugged. I never realised he actually didn't hate me- all this time I thought over the years he would have grown a disliking for my teachers-pet nature and up-tightness. “If it's any consolation, I think I’ve convinced Lily to give you and James a chance,” I smiled.   
He furrowed his brows. “How'd you manage to do that?”   
“A new year calls for a new attitude. And everyone changes, why shouldn't she?”   
He gazed into my eyes for a moment that seemed to last a lifetime. “You're quite extraordinary, you know that?”  
“Honestly, I find that I’m quite boring.” He shook his head at that statement. “What?”   
“Everyone has something extraordinary about them, Percy.” I shook my head. He continued. “And I can't quite tell you what it is now, courtesy of my lack of vocabulary-”  
“Mister fancy words,” I rolled my eyes in humour.   
“But one day you’ll know.” His gaze never ceased. I didn't quite know how to react to it- no one, no boy especially, had ever talked to me like this, like I was something special to them.   
I quickly tried to start a new conversation to stop my mind from wandering any further or read deeper into his words than I should.   
“So what classes are you doing this year?”


	8. Chapter 8

C H A P T E R E I G H T   
8 o'clock came finally, and Pandora and I were ready to leave for the Gryffindor rooms. The top I bought was perfect, and luckily didn't show too much cleavage as I had feared. I decided to wear it with some red high waisted mom jeans I dyed over summer that were cut at the ankle and paired with some black boots and feathered ear rings. We walked down the stairs of the Astronomy tower, making sure to not draw attention to those who may not have been invited.  
We walked down the halls with our arms linked, joking and stifling laughs as we passed irritated portraits who were trying to sleep. Curfew was not until 12 on Saturdays, yet no one else was out.   
We made it to the Fat Lady portrait. “You don't look familiar!” She said in accusation.   
I rolled my eyes with a smile. “Pickleworms.” She gave us a suspicious glance, but let us in nonetheless with a very well then.   
Lily immediately greeted us as we entered the royally adorned gold and scarlet room. Music was playing, yet not too loudly, in a familiar rhythm.   
“Is this The Beatles?” I asked, astounded they would be playing Muggle music here.   
“I convinced James to let me use one of my own records on his player, and he's obsessed now,” Lily pointed to James who was in the corner reading the booklet from the record case which I assume would have all the information of the band within.   
“Brilliant!” I muttered to myself as she led us into the common room.   
As we walked past James, he surprisingly greeted me. “Percy! Pandora! It's lovely to see you two Ravenclaws joining us!” He ruffled his black wild hair, pulling it out of his eyes to see us.  
“You seem to be enjoying the music,” I humoured.   
“They're gods to me now. Gods.”  
“Lily should show you her other albums- you’ll lose your mind over Fleetwood Mac,” Lily shot me a glare as I mentioned her.   
James glanced at her softly. “I would want nothing more.” She rolled her eyes, hiding the smile that was forming on her freckled cheeks. She pulled us along to the fireplace where a few of her Gryffindor friends sat, many of whom that I wasn't all too familiar with, exempt Marlene.   
As we sat, Marlene handed us a thin glass bottle with a bubbly yellow liquid inside it.   
“Is this beer?” I asked incredulously.   
“Sure is, The Marauders managed to sneak it in while in the Hogsmeade today.”   
“Those buggers!” I said, taking one from her without hesitation.   
\-----  
As the night dragged on, 11 eventually rolled around.   
“I'm going to grab another drink,” I said standing and wobbling slightly from the couch.   
“I think you've had enough, sweetie,” Pandora steadied me. “At least have some food to slow its effects down a little?”  
I grabbed her cheeks in my hands. “Of course, my dear!” I walked slowly towards the snacks table, where most had been consumed over the past three hours. I peered into the bowl that once held fizzlepops, but was now empty.   
“Hey there stranger,” Sirius’ velvety voice rang beside me.  
I looked at him, blinking a few times to unblur my vision. “Mr Black!” I mused, resting my head on his shoulder. “They're all out of fizzlepops!” I pouted.   
“You like fizzlepops too?” He asked.   
“As any sane person should!” I exclaimed.   
“I have a whole bag of them in my room, if you'd like I can take you up there?” He offered.   
“I've never seen a boys dormitory!” I cringed as I said that. “Oh I just completely exposed how lonely I am.”  
“I don't mind,” he smiled, taking my arm. “I'll help you up the steps.”  
I wanted to say no, that I'm an independent woman who can walk up the stairs herself, however my legs felt like jelly at this point, and the extra help did feel nice.   
It wasn't just the common room that was bestowed in oak carvings and themed tapestries- the staircase, halls, and doors strengthened their proud themes.   
Sirius unlocked his door to show a slightly messed room, yet it wasn't as bad as I'd expect a room filled with four boys to look.   
He strided to his bedside cabinet, where he pulled out the bottom drawer. He pulled something from it and lightly tossed it to me. I caught it, however not without fumbling slightly. He laughed at my clumsiness but helped me settle beside him.   
He wasn't kidding about the bag. It was filled to the brim with Fizzlepops- of all flavours too.   
“Where did you get so many?” I opened my favourite flavour; watermelon, and immediately sucked on it.   
“There's a candy shop right next to James’ house and the owner gives me a bag if i help him unload his deliveries.” He grabbed a fizzlepop for himself. “He's quite old you see, so he needs a big beefy boy like me to help him,” He slapped his arms for effect.   
I laughed at his stupidity. “Do you stay at James’ a lot?”   
He lowered his head slightly. “Actually, I live there.” I cocked my head in confusion, and he continued. “Ileft home when I was 16, and my family didn't exactly want me back, so I went straight to James. His parents let me stay and told me I was always welcome there. I was family.” He sighed. “I owe everything to James.”   
“You must really love him,” He smiled as I spoke.   
“He's my brother,” Finally he looked at me. “I could never repay him.”   
I lifted the bag I held. “Give him this!” I exclaimed, causing him to howl with laughter.   
I released a giggle, but it quickly made me feel light headed, and I sunk into his sheets for comfort, groaning in the process.   
“You had a bit to drink, didnt you?” He asked, knowingly.   
“I had the ones Lily and Dora couldn't finish.” I admitted.   
“Here,” he began to move my body into a comfortable position, lifting my legs into the bed and spreading the duvet across my body. “I'll go and get Lily, okay?”  
“No,” I whispered. “Please stay.” he crouched down to my eye level, smiling as I began to slowly lose consciousness.   
“Anything for you,”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey cuties :)  
> I noticed that text in italics wont cross over form the document I write and edit the story on to this website. Let me know if it's still understandable for you or if I should make it more obvious when a word needs to be emphasised :)  
> Thank you for all your support xxx  
> -Vanitas

C H A P T E R N I N E 

I awoke to the golden light beaming into my eyes, pulling me from a deep slumber. I shifted to what I thought would be the wall that my bed leans against, only to be surprised with an edge. My eyes darted open before I could fall as I pulled myself back into the soft feathery covers. .   
Where am I?   
The room was somewhat like my own, with the same adornment of dark washed oak decor, yet it was ravished in the scarlet and gold ornamentation of the Gryffindor house.   
At that moment I remembered last night- the Gryffindor common room party, Sirius taking me to his stash of Fizzlepops, falling asleep with him beside me- I looked around the rest of the room where it seemed as though it hadn’t even been changed from last night, it was all still the same- with few clothes on the floor, half-made beds, and school supplies covering the desks.   
From a distance I began to hear foot steps shuffling down the wooden halls leading to this room.   
Oh no, I thought, is it a teacher? Could I get in trouble for not sleeping in my dorm? Let alone a boys dorm?  
The brass knob of the door began to twist. I had no time to react- make up an excuse, a story- before the large oak frame began to creak lightly, pausing once every few moments as if to not wake a dragon in its slumber, revealing that familiar fiery red hair.   
“Oh you're awake!” Lily smiled, continuing into the room comfortably. She plopped onto the bed at my feet and handed me a brown paper bag. I looked at her suspiciously before taking it. “Breakfast was going to end so I grabbed you something in case you’d miss it.”   
My eyes widened. “It's already 10?” She nodded.   
“You're quite a deep sleeper, really.” I slowly began to take a bite of the bacon and egg roll she had provided me. “Sirius only came down to tell me about you at, what was it, 11:30?”  
I lifted my head from the breakfast at the mention of his name.   
I quickly swallowed my bite. “Where is he, by the way? Sirius?” I remember asking him to stay with me as I fell asleep, yet there was no evidence he even stayed in the room. Everything was as it had been 11 hours ago.   
“He told me you'd fallen asleep in his bed and offered you and I his room while him and the Marauders would just sleep in the common room. They thought you might be uncomfortable sleeping in a room with four other boys. I slept next to you in case you'd freak out in the morning but I got woken up by you-” she poked at my exposed stomach, “kept stealing the blanket!”  
I laughed. “Sorry,”  
“It’s alright,” She smiled, beginning to tie up her rufescent locks. “Oh, and Sirius wanted to see you when you woke up.”  
I collapsed back into the bed.   
“I don't know if I can,” I sighed. “I mean I made him and his friends sleep in the common room!”  
“Nonsense!” She slapped at me. “They chose to. Such gentlemen.”   
I finished the breakfast roll and rolled out of bed where my shoes were neatly placed next to the bed. That's weird. I don't remember taking them off.  
There weren't many people around the common room when Lily and I walked down the stairs, just the same familiar four boys lounged around the fireplace. My cheeks began to heat up as I remembered the fact they had to sleep there because of me.   
“There she is!” James exclaimed as he saw me, surprisingly with a smile on his face. Sirius turned his head to face me as I sat beside him. “You were absolutely right about Heatwood Mac!”  
“Do you mean Fleetwood Mac?” I gave a sly eye to Lily, who smirked back. Cheeky.   
“That's the one!” He continued to talk to Lily about his new favourite band as I turned to Sirius.   
“Lily said you wanted to see me?” I asked. He nodded, bowing his head as if bashful.   
“Yes, I-I wanted to see if you were alright,” Still he couldn't seem to look me in the eye.   
I ducked my head to meet his eye. “I am. Thank you for last night. I know it's probably not easy to be kicked out of your room because someone passed out in your bed.”   
“Don't think like that!” He bumped his shoulder into mine. “I wanted to make sure you were comfortable.”  
“That's really sweet,” I admitted, looking down to my fidgeting hands. He placed his hands over them, ceasing their restlessness.   
“I’d sleep on the toilet floors with Moaning Myrtle for you,” I looked into his eyes, wondering what he meant by that, pushing back thoughts that it could suggest something more.   
Don't be silly, Percy I told myself, he would do it for anyone.  
“How can I make it up to you?” I asked. “I’d feel better knowing you at least got a thank you,”   
“Well-”  
“And you’re not paying.” I declared.   
He sighed with that crooked smile. “Fine. How about we go to the Three Broomsticks?”  
“Just us?” I didn’t know if I wanted the answer to be a yes or a no. I couldn't tell why I was feeling these strange feelings around him, like I was special to him.   
“Maybe it could be me, you, Lily and the gang?” He nodded to the rest of the Marauders. He leaned in, whispering “It could give Lily and James an excuse to talk more,” I rolled my eyes, but it was obvious to anyone that James and Lily were getting along surprisingly well.   
On the opposite couch, they were chatting, smiling, leaning closer as they raved on about the muggle bands Lily had introduced James to.   
I looked back to Sirius who had an eyebrow raised as if asking for my answer.  
“Okay, sounds good.” I decided. “Let me get ready and I’ll meet you at the front gates in half an hour?” He nodded, his smile growing wider.   
\-------  
The courtyard leading to the bridge was a gothic grey mass, with exposed corridors on each side and the stone craftsmanship leading upwards towards the clock tower chiming 11.   
I rushed down the stairs leading to the courtyard where I spotted Lily and The Marauders chatting in a circle.   
“Hey!” I called out once I was close enough. Sirius was the first to turn at the sound of my voice, greeting me by wrapping a strong arm around my shoulder and holding me close to his side.   
“Lets go,” James led the way, passing Filch, the caretaker, who gave his usual snarl.   
“Morning Filch!” Sirius winked to the grouch as we continued onto the stone bridge.   
As we strolled, admiring the scenery surrounding us, Sirius and I began to walk slower, watching the others walk ahead unaware.   
“It's beautiful isn't it?” I said, peering into the distance where the river below met the lake so naturally as if it were finding its way back home.   
“It really is,” He whispered, I turned to him to find he was already looking at me.   
I pointed towards the other side of the bridge. “I love the days like this when you can actually see the mountains, and not just the mist,” He turned to the mountain ranges that were green with summertime growth.   
I felt his hand brush against mine ever so lightly, once, then twice.   
“Sorry,” I mumbled, moving myself further from him until there was a foot between us. He looked at me as I spoke. “Sometimes I don't know where I’m walking, I just run into people next to me.”   
“That's not…” He trailed off, shoving his hands into the pockets of his blue flannel blazer. “I don't mind you bumping into me.”   
I smiled, my eyes trailing to the ground.   
“Has anyone ever told you you have a nice smile?” His voice was so soft, a mere whisper of the wind. I shook my head. “You really do-”  
“Oi! Catch up will you!” Peter shouted from ahead of us. The others had stopped for us at the end of the bridge. Sirius rolled his eyes, slight annoyance crossing his tanned features.  
\---------   
The walk to town from the end of the bridge was short and simple, filled with Sirius and James cracking inappropriate jokes with one another.   
The Three Broomsticks Inn was mildly empty as we entered, only housing a few lone men awaiting their Sunday ale. We found a table closer to the back, with a wide window viewing the alley next to it. There were no candles on at this time of day, with only natural light to illuminate the inn. I sat myself next to Lily who was already deep in conversation with James and Remus. Sirius was across from me, saving a seat beside him for Peter who was tasked with getting our Butterbeers.   
Summer was leaving quickly and Autumn approached quicker. The leaves from most trees surrounding the village now browned and wilted, falling into the streets of Hogsmeade. It felt as if the last remnants of the Summer had left overnight, paving the way for Winter’s slow approach. The wind began to rise through the village's streets, pulling the leaves with them.   
“I don't know if I’m quite ready to let go of summer yet.” I admitted to Sirius who rested his head on his hand, elbow to the table.   
“Me too,” He mumbled with a smile. It was that same smile that made it feel as if my rib cage was too small, that my heart was pounding loud enough for him to hear.   
At that moment Peter arrived with a tray of six large butterbeers, handing them out to each of us.   
I took a sip of the delicious caramelized drink, humming as it washed down my throat.   
Lily, Peter, James, and Remus were all deep in conversation, yet Sirius was still staring at me, as if me licking the foam off my lips was more entertaining.   
“Where is your family from?” He asked spontaneously.   
“It's a place called Burrow Bridge in Somerset. It's out in the country. South West.”   
“And what are they like?” I smiled at the thought of my parents.   
“My dads a shearer and my mum is a barmaid. But when she's not there she does a lot of mundane witchcraft. She let me take her Tarot cards here so I could practice it.”  
“What magic do muggles do?”  
“It's not magic, it’s witchcraft. Its uses a lot of stones and herbs, and connections to inner spirituality and the spirituality of the world around them.” He nodded for me to continue. “She's so open minded and vibrant and loving. I think you'd really like her- everyone does.”   
“I'd really like to meet her one day.” He took a great gulp from his drink. “Is she where you got your magic from?”  
“She's actually a muggle, but her ancestors were magical like us. It's probably why she's so drawn to the witchcraft she can use, even if it is only mundane.”   
“So you're muggle-born?” He didn't say it with any judgement. I nodded. “Are you their only child?”   
“Yeah, Mum likes to joke that she got it right the first go, so why make any more?” I chuckled. “And you, Sirius?”   
“Just the one brother, his name’s Regulus.”   
The name sounded familiar. It was a star, the brightest one in the Leo constellation. Mother had taught me all about astronomy and astrology growing up, and I knew hearing a name to do with stars and space, much like Sirius’ name, would burn itself into my memory. The boy two years below, the one who looks so much like Sirius- the dark hair and darker eyes.   
“The fifth year?” He nodded in response, however the grim expression across his face spoke more. How had I never known?  
He cocked his head in thought. “I realise this is probably too personal of a conversation to have in a pub.” It wasn’t that personal, talking of siblings, but if it was to him, I wouldn't question it.  
“Maybe we could talk about it later?”   
He smiled. “I’d love to,” Another sip from his butterbeer. “And for now, tell me more about you.”


	10. Chapter 10

C H A P T E R T E N 

As the church like bells echoed through the stone halls of Hogwarts, I headed on a steady pace to second period. From the astronomy tower classroom, I had a long walk ahead of me to get to Potions on time. My steps were hurried, pushing past other students who gingerly took their time. I hastened my pace through the halls, passing old paintings and teachers I sadly couldn't stop to chat with. 

“Percy!” That soft honey-like voice rang through the grey corridors. I turned with a smile to be met by the dark eyes of the boy I had grown fond of over the past week. He ran up to me, leather satchel by his side and dark silky hair flowing behind him. His smile never seemed to leave his face when I saw him. 

“Hey there stranger,” I mused as he wrapped a strong arm around my shoulders. 

“Mind if I walk you to class?” 

“We’re in the same class, genius.” I laughed. 

“Let me be a gentleman!” He exclaimed. “Here, I'll even carry your books for you.” He began to lift the satchel off my shoulder. I didn't realise the weight it was putting on me until he took it off. 

“God my shoulders are constantly aching,” I mentioned, rubbing them to form some sort of relief. 

“May I?” He asked almost too quickly, motioning to my shoulders.

“What?” I asked, already knowing what he wanted.

“I've got some masseuse tricks up my sleeve,” We’d stopped walking. 

“We’re in the middle of the corridor! On the way to class!” 

He leaned in, his musky cologne wafting into my nose. It was so sweet, almost citrusy, yet so intoxicating. 

“Fine then,” he whispered, with dark piercing eyes staring deep into my own. It was so sensual- I would have felt uncomfortable had it been anyone else, but with him, it was so inebriating. “Maybe later, you could drop by my dorm…”

I opened my mouth to speak yet no words could come out. I had to remind myself to blink. 

“Come on,” He began walking to potions as if nothing had even happened. “We’ll be late for class!”

I didn't have time to comprehend anything that had just happened before I began following him. I'm sure its nothing I tried to remind myself. He did it so naturally, he's probably just practising for the girl he really fancies. 

Slughorn was only writing up the lesson for today when we arrived, where Sirius sat at the back with the Marauders and I hurried to the front next to Lily. 

As I seated myself next to her she leaned towards me, “Must suck having to walk to the whole other side of the hall from Astronomy, hey?”

“It's awful,” I nodded. 

\-------

Today's healing potions had moved on from the mentally healing to the physical healing. The history lesson Slughorn attached to it was always a drag, Glover Hipworth this, influenza crisis that. 

The interesting part came when we were able to collect our ingredients to prepare the Pepperup Potion. I grabbed mine from the cabinet, turning to find Sirius had once again set up his station next to mine, despite the fact he usually sits next to the Marauders, as he did last week. 

“Are the boys too distracting again?” I asked as I set out my ingredients. 

“Absolutely.” He mused, smiling. 

I began on my potion. It was a familiar one I had been given a few times by Madame Pompfrey after I’d contract a cold in the winter. It tasted awful and had the side effect of blowing steam out of your ears for an hour. 

I started with crushing one of the pieces of Bicorn Horn into a fine powder with my mortar and pestle, continuing the instructions perfectly. 

I’d finished the first part of the potion quickly, leaving it to simmer for 30 minutes. Now I had plenty of time to kill. 

I looked over to Sirius’ working station, where he was still on the third step. I walked over slowly until I was shoulder to shoulder with him, viewing his potion. 

“Please don't judge me,” He chuckled. “I know I’m pretty awful.” But I could have sworn he was passing with flying colours for the past six years. It must have been the help he received from James. 

“I can help,” I offered. “I get things done pretty quickly.” He looked down at me with a smile- our height differences were apparent from this proximity, where he seemed to tower above me when in reality it was probably over half a foot. He nodded gratefully as I took his place in front of the cauldron. In a few minutes, I managed to catch it up to the simmering stage, just as mine was. 

I leaned my back to the table. “And now we wait,” 

“You're quite brilliant, you know that?” He said, biting his tongue. 

I shrugged, admitting “I just know how to get things done.” 

He shook his head. “You doubt yourself too much,” 

‘Its called being humble, Sirius.” 

He gave a shy smile, looking towards the floor. “Well, I think you're brilliant.” I ducked my head to hide my smile, feeling as though if I even looked at him my chest would cave in. What was I to even say to that?

As if hearing my pleas, Slughorn called me to his desk. “Persevandra? A moment please?”

I didn't care if I was in trouble or not, I didn't know how I could stay there without passing out. 

“Yes, Sir?” I asked as I approached his desk. 

“How would you feel to be able to join my Slug Club? I have an extra seat and I thought who better than one of my brightest witches to enter this classroom?” Lily had told me about the Slug Club. He only really invited wizards who he thought would have connections and potential, who could lavish him in luxuries after they graduate and become successful. She was the only Muggleborn in the club. But he did provide snacks, luxuries, and even tips for upcoming exams. 

“I would be honoured!” I said. 

“Perfect!” He clapped his hands in joy. “Our first meeting shall be this Saturday!” 

I nodded, proceeding back to my cauldron that was almost ready for the second part of its creation. 

“What was that about?” Sirius asked when I made it back. 

“Oh, Slughorn just invited me to his Slug Club,”

“You might see my brother there.” He continued with a sardonic tone. “The Black family are quite powerful, Slughorn would love to have him there for connections” I didn't know if I should ask anything further in case it might upset him.

Instead, I went for something more casual. “What's your brother like?” He frowned, a grim expression darkening his features. “You, don't have to tell me,” I quickly assured, fearing I was asking too much. 

He shook his head. “It’s just a bit hard, having your brother go down such a path.” 

I didn't know what he meant by that, but I wanted to give him some sort of assurance. “I understand.” 

He smiled, though it did not fit naturally to his face now, as if he were forcing happiness upon grief.


End file.
